This invention relates to a system of and means for operatively mounting an electric motor or the like on a support, such as to the frame of a furnace in an air moving (e.g., blower) application or on the frame of an electrical appliance. Even more specifically, this invention relates to a system of formed wire brackets for mounting an electric motor.
Generally, a mounting system for an electric motor must, of course, secure the motor to its support so that the reaction forces of the motor during operation of the motor may be transferred to the support. Typically, motors are supplied with rigid stamped steel brackets welded or otherwise rigidly attached to the motor. Upon installation of the motor on a support, these brackets are secured (e.g., bolted) to the support. These brackets are typically secured to the frame of the motor by the motor manufacturer and thus must be shipped with the motor. Not only do these prior mounting brackets take up considerable space during shipping of the motors, but they are subject to being damaged during shipping and may thus render the motor unusable. Also, a special bracket shape or size oftentimes must be provided to mate with different applications even though the same motor is used. Consequently, motor manufacturers must have on hand a wide variety of motors differing only in respect to the various mounting brackets secured thereto.
In certain motor applications, and in particular blower applications, it is desirable that the motor be rigidly mounted so as to substantially prevent axial movement of its output shaft and yet be flexibly mounted in certain other directions (i.e., in rotational direction) so as to absorb shock during operation of the motor and to otherwise cushion the motor. Heretofore, either the motor was attached to a bracket affixed to the motor frame, or, a relatively expensive spring motor mount system was required.